Soulmate
by Selena16
Summary: Ο Εντουαρντ και η Μπελλα γνωριζονται σε ενα παρτυ Και οι δυο νομιζαν στην αρχη πως αυτο το παρτυ θα ηταν καταστροφη ,ομως οι αποψεις και των δυο αλλαζουν οταν δουν ο ενας τον αλλον.
1. Chapter 1

Soulmate

Πάντα γνώριζα ότι είμαι διαφορετική από τους υπολοίπους ανθρώπους .Πάντα ήξερα ότι σε μια δύσκολη κατάσταση εγώ θα διάλεγα ακριβώς την αντίθετη απόφαση από αυτή που θα διάλεγε ο καθένας ,μα ποτέ μέχρι τώρα δεν το είχα πάρει στα σοβαρά .Δεν το είχα σκεφτεί καν μέχρι σήμερα .

Σήμερα ήταν η μέρα των δέκατων εβδόμων γενεθλίων μου και προς έκπληξη όλων ήμουν η μονή δυσαρεστημένη σχετικά με αυτό .Ήμουν δυσαρεστημένη με όλα σήμερα .Με τις ευχές ,τα δώρα που έφταναν στο σπίτι μας ,τα φιλιά και σαν να μην μου έφταναν αυτά η Ακίς ,η μεγαλύτερη μου αδερφή ,μου είχε οργανώσει και πάρτυ .

Τα συνήθιζε αυτά .Πάντα με άφηνε με το στόμα ανοιχτό με τις εκδηλώσεις ,τους χορούς που διοργάνωνε και τώρα …τα γενέθλια μου .Δεν ήταν κάτι που δεν περίμενα, μα και κάτι που ήθελα μαζί .Προσπάθησα να βρω επιχειρήματα για να την μεταπείσω ,αλλά την ήξερα τόσο καλά .Ποτέ δεν θα με άφηνε να ξεφύγω έτσι απλά .Ατιμώρητη .Γιατί ναι ,κάπως έτσι το έβλεπα εγώ .Σαν τιμωρία .Σαν ένα αναπόφευκτο γεγονός που παραμόνευε σαν ένα θηρίο μέσα σε μια σκοτεινή σπηλιά .

«Αλις .Σε παρακαλώ» την παρακάλεσα για εκατοστή φορά αυτή την βδομάδα .

«Όχι .Το πάρτυ θα γίνει και εσύ θα είσαι χαρούμενη .Εξάλλου δεν είναι και το τέλος του κόσμου .Ένα πάρτυ είναι .Δες το σαν μια εκδήλωση»

Την κοίταξα για λίγο δύσπιστα .Τα αγκαθωτά μελαχρινά μαλλιά της περιτριγύριζαν το πρόσωπο της σαν ένα στεφάνι ,ενώ τα πράσινα ματιά της ερχόταν σε αντίθεση με το λευκό δέρμα της .Όλοι στην οικογένεια είχαμε αυτό το χρώμα επιδερμίδας .

«Ναι ,Στις εκδηλώσεις έρχονται όλοι για να σου ευχηθούν χρονιά πολλά και να σου δώσουν δώρα» είπα αυστηρά και σαρκαστικά τώρα .

«Ξέχασες τα πυροτεχνήματα»

«Θα έχει και πυροτεχνήματα; Θεέ μου ,θα τραβήξουμε όλοι την προσοχή πάνω μας»

Η φωνή μου ανέβηκε κατά μια οκτάβα .Η ανησυχία στην φωνή μου δεν κρυβόταν .

Το κουδούνι χτύπησε .Υποψιάστηκα ότι θα ήταν ακόμη ένα δώρο .Κοίταξα με λύπη την τεραστία στοίβα με τα δώρα στην γωνιά του σαλονιού και στην συνεχεία εξέτασα το βλέμμα της Αλις .Τα ματιά της δεν προδίδαν κανένα είδος αποχώρησης ,αντίθετα ήταν γεμάτα αυτοπεποίθηση και σιγουριά .

Δεν μου άρεσε αυτό .Το ποσό σίγουρη ήταν για τον εαυτό της .Μου έδινε την εντύπωση ότι ήταν ικανή για όλα .Ότι κάθε στιγμή της ημέρας μου προετοίμαζε και μια έκπληξη .Μισούσα τις εκπλήξεις! Απεχθανομουν τα παρτυ! Αηδίασα και μονό με την σκέψη να διοργανώσω ένα με κύριο θέμα εμένα .

Εξέτασε το βλέμμα μου χαμογελώντας -υπέθεσα ότι βρήκε κάτι αστείο εκεί – και στην συνέχεια έτρεξε με τα χορευτικά της βήματα προς την εξώπορτα .

Εντουαρντ

Μόλις πριν δυο λεπτά μια πρόσκληση έφτασε στο σπίτι .Δεν έδωσα και πολύ σημασία ,απλά την παράτησα πάνω στο μικρό τραπεζάκι διπλά από το τηλέφωνο .Αποφάσισα ότι θα το άφηνα εκεί μέχρι να επιστρέψει όλη η οικογένεια από έξω ,δηλαδή μόλις σε λίγα λεπτά .

Ξαναγύρισα στον τεράστιο ,βαρύ τόμο που κρατούσα συνεχίζοντας το διάβασμα .Δεν πρόλαβα να τελειώσω μια σελίδα όταν άκουσα την εξώπορτα να ξεκλειδωνει.Ο Τζασπερ μπήκε μαζί με τον Εμετ και την Ροζαλι –την σύζυγο του Εμετ- μέσα στο σπίτι .Ο Καρλαιλ και η Εσμι έλειπαν .Αυτό μου δημιούργησε απορίες .

«Που είναι ο Καρλαιλ και η Εσμι;» ρώτησα αδιάφορα .

Ο Τζασπερ μου απάντησε κατευθείαν .

«Πήγαν να πάρουν δώρο για το παρτυ της Ιζαμπελλας Σουαν»

«Μπελλα»,διόρθωσε η Ροζαλι τινάζοντας τα ξανθά της μαλλιά ώστε να πέσουν πάλι όλα πίσω στην πλάτη της .Φαινόταν ότι γνώριζε το κορίτσι καλυτέρα από όλους μας εδώ μέσα .

«Καλά. Το ίδιο κάνει. Τέλος πάντων πήγαν να πάρουν δώρο για το παρτυ της Μπέλλας Σουαν» επανέλαβε για άλλη μια φορά ο Τζασπερ .

Με την άκρη του ματιού μου είδα τον Εμετ να περιεργάζεται με ενδιαφέρον την πρόσκληση που είχα αφήσει πάνω στο μικροσκοπικό ,ξύλινο τραπεζάκι .Μάντεψα ότι αυτή ήταν και η πρόσκληση της οικογένειας Σουαν .

Δεν ασχολήθηκα .Για άλλη μια φορά θα προσπαθούσα να αποφύγω το γεγονός αυτό ,λέγοντας ότι έχω πολύ διάβασμα .Μια συνηθισμένη δικαιολογία που πάντα έπιανε με τον Καρλαιλ ,στον οποίο και άρεσε που ήμουν επιεικής και καλός μαθητής .Η Εσμι ήθελε πάνω από όλα να διασκεδάζω ,κάτι που τα αδέρφια μου θεωρούσαν πως δεν θα πετύχει ποτέ .Και αυτό ήταν δεδομένο για όλους ,ακόμη και για μένα .

Η διασκέδαση δεν ήταν ποτέ στις προτεραιότητες μου .Από μικρός προτιμούσα να παίζω πιάνο και να διαβάζω παρά να τρέχω έξω στους δρόμους μαζί με την μάζα .Ο Καρλαιλ έλεγε πως ήμουν μοναδικός .Τα αδέρφια μου αντίθετα υποστήριζαν ότι ήμουν σπασίκλας .Δεν συμφωνούσα με κανέναν παρόλα αυτά .Αλλά άμα κάποιος με ρωτούσε θα του απαντούσα σπασίκλας .Ακουγόταν πιο φυσιολογικό .

Κορόιδευα σίγουρα τον εαυτό μου με αυτές τις σκέψεις .Ποτέ δεν ανηκα σε καμιά κατηγορία ανθρώπων και ούτε πίστευα ότι θα κατάφερνα ποτέ να εισχωρήσω σε μια. Διέκοψα αυτές τις σκέψεις πριν πλημμυρίσουν ολοκληρωτικά το μυαλό μου .

«Παιδιά ,είμαστε όλοι καλεσμένοι στο παρτυ .Αν και δεν νομίζω πως η μια πρόσκληση θα χρειαστεί .Ο Εντουαρντ πάλι θα βρει μια δικαιολογία για να ξεφύγει.» είπε ο Εμετ κοιτάζοντας προς το μέρος μου γελώντας ειρωνικά .

Άρχισα να νευριάζω μαζί του και μέσα στο θυμό μου απάντησα χωρίς να το πολυσκεφτώ .

«Όχι ,θα έρθω»

Το μετάνιωσα μόλις ξεστόμισα τις λέξεις .Μα ο εγωισμός μου ήταν αρκετός ώστε να με κρατήσει σταθερό σε αυτή την απόφαση .Ήθελα να δείξω αποφασιστικός και αμετάβλητος .

Τρία ζευγάρια ματιά κοίταξαν προς το μέρος μου με απορία σχηματισμένη στα πρόσωπα τους .Αυτό ήταν ανήκουστο! Τους ανταπέδωσα το βλέμμα άνετος ,βυθίζοντας τον εαυτό μου πιο βαθιά στον καναπέ με ευχαρίστηση .

Την σιωπή ανέλαβε να σπάσει ο Εμετ ,ο οποίος έβγαλε και ένα από τα πιο δυνατά και πιο βροντερά του γέλια.

«Θα περάσεις τελεία .Η Μπελλα είναι καταπληκτική κοπέλα ,μαζί και η Αλις η αδερφή της .»

Εκμεταλλεύτηκε την συζήτηση η Ροζαλι για να παινέψει την Μπελλα Σουαν .

Ο ήχος της πόρτας που άνοιγε διέκοψε την συζήτηση μας .Η Εσμι εμφανίστηκε μαζί με τον Καρλαιλ στο τέλος του διαδρόμου φορτωμένοι με πολλές σακουλές δώρων .

Η Εσμι κλότσησε φανερά εξουθενωμένη τα παπούτσια της τοποθετώντας μαλακά τις σακουλές στην άκρη .Ο Καρλαιλ αντέγραψε τις κινήσεις της αμέσως μετά .

«Εσμι ,μάντεψε ποιος θα έρθει μαζί μας στο παρτυ» είπε ενθουσιασμένος ο Εμετ τρέχοντας προς το μέρος της.

Ξεφύσηξα δυνατά και κατευθύνθηκα και ο ίδιος προς την πόρτα .Φανταστικά ότι θα χρειαζόταν επιβαιβεωση .

Για έναν ανεξήγητο λόγω ένιωθα καλά που θα δραπέτευα από αυτό το σπίτι. Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι είχα αρχίσει πραγματικά να βαριέμαι .

Μπελλα

Οι μερες οργανωσης του παρτυ κυλουσαν βασανιστικα αργα για μενα .Η Αλις το ευχαριστιοταν πραγματικα .Ειχε επιλεξει τα πιο ακριβα διακοσμητικα ,τα πιο ευγευστα γλυκα και την πιο μεγαλειωδη τουρτα .Φυσικα εγω όλα αυτά τα παρακολουθουσα από μακρια .Δεν ηθελα να μπλεχτω στα ποδια της και ουτε ηθελα να χρειαστει να γινω συνεταιρος σε αυτό το εγκλημα εις βαρος μου .

Η καλυτερη μου φιλη ,η Ροζαλι ,ειχε περασει δυο τρεις φορες από το σπιτι για να με παρηγορησει αλλα και για να βοηθησει την Αλις παρα να περιορισει την ορμητικοτητα της προς το καλυτερο .

Χρειαστηκε να δωσω τον καλυτερο μου εαυτο όταν η Αλις με φωναξε στο δωματιο της για να δοκιμασω το φορεμα ,το οποιο ηταν και εξωφρενικα ανοιχτο .Αντεδρασα μα η Αλις δεν πτοηθηκε .Θα το εβαζα έτσι και αλλιως στο παρτυ και χωρις αυτή την διαμαρτυρια .

Ο Τσαρλι δεν ηταν ευχαριστημενος ουτε και αυτος .Η Αλις τον ειχε βαλει να φορεσει επτα επισημα συνολακια μεχρι να βρει το καταλυλοτερο .Συνεχιζε να της κραταει μουτρα μεχρι και σημερα .Εκεινη παρεμενε ανεγγιχτη από όλα τα σχολια και συνεχιζε την σκληρη δουλεια μαζι με την Ρενε ,η οποια ηταν η μονη που καταφερνε να ανεχτει την τρελα της κορης της .

Όλα ηταν περιττα .Το παρτυ θα γινοταν σε μια μερα και εγω θα επρεπε να ειμαι χαρουμενη .Η έτσι ηλπιζα .

Εντουαρντ

Δεν ημουν ακομη σιγουρος για το αμα χαιρομουν που θα πηγαινα στο παρτυ .Ενα κομματι μου πανηγυριζε μα ένα άλλο με τραβουσε ξανα πισω στο πιανο μου .

Η Ροζαλι βοηθουσε την αδερφη της εορταζουσας στο σπιτι της και από ότι ειχα πληροφορηθει το αποτελεσμα θα ηταν εξαισιο .Μας μιλησε επισης και για το μισος της Ιζαμπελλας Σουαν για τα παρτυ .Αυτο ηταν το πιο παραξενο από όλα .

Σε ποιον ανθρωπο δεν αρεσαν τα παρτυ ;Και ειδικα τα γενεθλια του .Το κοριτσι αυτό θα επρεπε να ηταν ενδιαφερον ανθρωπος για να μιλησει κανεις .

Ολα οσα ειχα μαθει τωρα για αυτην συνοδευοταν από ερωτηματικα και αναπαντητα ερωτηματα ,τα οποια η Ροζαλι δεν μπορουσε να καλυψει .

Ο Τζασπερ και ο Εμετ εβαζαν στοιχηματα μεταξυ τους για το ποιος θα χορεψει με ποια .Δεν τους παρακολουθησα και παρα πολύ ,μα από ότι καταλαβα στον Τζασπερ αρεσε η Αλις Σουαν .Ο Εμετ πετουσε συνεχεια υπονοουμενα ,κατι που εκνευριζε αφανταστα τον Τζασπερ και μια φορα τσακοθηκαν αγρια σχετικα με αυτό .

Η Εσμι αυτή την περιοδο ασχολιοταν με την αναπαλεωση ενός κτηριου στο κεντρο της πολης .Μια δουλεια που της ανεθεσε ο δημος .Το χρηματικο ποσο ηταν ικανοποιητικο ,μα η δουλεια της εκλεβε πολύ από τον ελευθερο της χρονο .

Ο Καρλαιλ τις περισσοτερες ωρες τις ημερας τις περνουσε στο ιατρειο παρεα με τους ασθενεις του .Κατι που με εβαζε σε σκεψεις για το μελλον μου .Παλιοτερα ονειρευομουν να ακολουθησω την καριερα αυτή ,μα ο χρονος ηταν τοσος πολυς .Τοσες ωρες μαζι με τους ασθενεις και όχι με την οικογενεια σου .Ακουγοταν εξωφρενικο .Οι απαιτησεις και οι υποχρεωσεις ηταν πολλες .

Οι μερες περνουσαν καπως έτσι .Πολυ γρηγορα σαν να περιμεναν την ημερα του παρτυ για να ξαναβρουν τον ρυθμο τους .Τον φυσιολογικο μεσαιο ρυθμο τους .


	2. Chapter 2

Μπελλα

Οι μερες οργανωσης του παρτυ κυλουσαν βασανιστικα αργα για μενα .Η Αλις το ευχαριστιοταν πραγματικα .Ειχε επιλεξει τα πιο ακριβα διακοσμητικα ,τα πιο ευγευστα γλυκα και την πιο μεγαλειωδη τουρτα .Φυσικα εγω όλα αυτά τα παρακολουθουσα από μακρια .Δεν ηθελα να μπλεχτω στα ποδια της και ουτε ηθελα να χρειαστει να γινω συνεταιρος σε αυτό το εγκλημα εις βαρος μου .

Η καλυτερη μου φιλη ,η Ροζαλι ,ειχε περασει δυο τρεις φορες από το σπιτι για να με παρηγορησει αλλα και για να βοηθησει την Αλις παρα να περιορισει την ορμητικοτητα της προς το καλυτερο .

Χρειαστηκε να δωσω τον καλυτερο μου εαυτο όταν η Αλις με φωναξε στο δωματιο της για να δοκιμασω το φορεμα ,το οποιο ηταν και εξωφρενικα ανοιχτο .Αντεδρασα μα η Αλις δεν πτοηθηκε .Θα το εβαζα έτσι και αλλιως στο παρτυ και χωρις αυτή την διαμαρτυρια .

Ο Τσαρλι δεν ηταν ευχαριστημενος ουτε και αυτος .Η Αλις τον ειχε βαλει να φορεσει επτα επισημα συνολακια μεχρι να βρει το καταλυλοτερο .Συνεχιζε να της κραταει μουτρα μεχρι και σημερα .Εκεινη παρεμενε ανεγγιχτη από όλα τα σχολια και συνεχιζε την σκληρη δουλεια μαζι με την Ρενε ,η οποια ηταν η μονη που καταφερνε να ανεχτει την τρελα της κορης της .

Όλα ηταν περιττα .Το παρτυ θα γινοταν σε μια μερα και εγω θα επρεπε να ειμαι χαρουμενη .Η έτσι ηλπιζα .

Εντουαρντ

Δεν ημουν ακομη σιγουρος για το αμα χαιρομουν που θα πηγαινα στο παρτυ .Ενα κομματι μου πανηγυριζε μα ένα άλλο με τραβουσε ξανα πισω στο πιανο μου .

Η Ροζαλι βοηθουσε την αδερφη της εορταζουσας στο σπιτι της και από ότι ειχα πληροφορηθει το αποτελεσμα θα ηταν εξαισιο .Μας μιλησε επισης και για το μισος της Ιζαμπελλας Σουαν για τα παρτυ .Αυτο ηταν το πιο παραξενο από όλα .

Σε ποιον ανθρωπο δεν αρεσαν τα παρτυ ;Και ειδικα τα γενεθλια του .Το κοριτσι αυτό θα επρεπε να ηταν ενδιαφερον ανθρωπος για να μιλησει κανεις .

Ολα οσα ειχα μαθει τωρα για αυτην συνοδευοταν από ερωτηματικα και αναπαντητα ερωτηματα ,τα οποια η Ροζαλι δεν μπορουσε να καλυψει .

Ο Τζασπερ και ο Εμετ εβαζαν στοιχηματα μεταξυ τους για το ποιος θα χορεψει με ποια .Δεν τους παρακολουθησα και παρα πολύ ,μα από ότι καταλαβα στον Τζασπερ αρεσε η Αλις Σουαν .Ο Εμετ πετουσε συνεχεια υπονοουμενα ,κατι που εκνευριζε αφανταστα τον Τζασπερ και μια φορα τσακοθηκαν αγρια σχετικα με αυτό .

Η Εσμι αυτή την περιοδο ασχολιοταν με την αναπαλεωση ενός κτηριου στο κεντρο της πολης .Μια δουλεια που της ανεθεσε ο δημος .Το χρηματικο ποσο ηταν ικανοποιητικο ,μα η δουλεια της εκλεβε πολύ από τον ελευθερο της χρονο .

Ο Καρλαιλ τις περισσοτερες ωρες τις ημερας τις περνουσε στο ιατρειο παρεα με τους ασθενεις του .Κατι που με εβαζε σε σκεψεις για το μελλον μου .Παλιοτερα ονειρευομουν να ακολουθησω την καριερα αυτή ,μα ο χρονος ηταν τοσος πολυς .Τοσες ωρες μαζι με τους ασθενεις και όχι με την οικογενεια σου .Ακουγοταν εξωφρενικο .Οι απαιτησεις και οι υποχρεωσεις ηταν πολλες .

Οι μερες περνουσαν καπως έτσι .Πολυ γρηγορα σαν να περιμεναν την ημερα του παρτυ για να ξαναβρουν τον ρυθμο τους .Τον φυσιολογικο μεσαιο ρυθμο τους .

Μπελλα

13 Σεπτεμβριου

Η Αλις με τραβηξε από τον ωμο καθως προσπαθουσε –με λιγη παραπανω βια από οση χρειαζοταν- να με σειρει στο δωματιο μου για να μου βαλει το προκλητικο φορεμα που τοσο ηθελα να κανω κομματακια.

Στο τελος τα καταφερε .Οπως καταφερνε τα παντα σε καθημερινη βαση .Οι αντιδρασεις της ηταν υπερβολικες ,μα όταν της το ελεγα αυτό αυτή μου υπενθυμιζε τις δικες μου σχετικα με τα παρτυ .Ηταν αδικη .

Αυτό ηταν το μονο συμπερασμα που καταφερα να βγαλω λιγο πριν με παει στο δωματιο μου .Ο Τσαρλι δεν αντεδρασε παιζοντας την περισσοτερη ωρα τον αδιαφορο .Δεν ειπα τιποτα γιατι ηξερα ότι αυτό θα τον εμπλεκε σε πιο γρηγορα βασανιστηρια από την Αλις ,μα μολις το σκεφτηκα αυτό η Αλις ειπε:

«Εμεις θα τα πουμε μετα, Τσαρλι» τον προοιδοποιησε .

Εκεινος το πηρε πιο ψυχραιμα από εμενα .Απλα εσκυψε ξανα πανω από την εφημεριδα του διαβαζοντας τα νεα εκνευρισμενος .Παντα νευριαζε όταν διαβαζε τα νεα και συχνα τον πειραζα σχετικα με αυτό .Αλλα αυτή τη φορα η Αλις δεν μου αφησε περιθωρια για σχολια .

Με οδηγησε στο δωματιο μου και με νευρικες κινησεις μου εβαλε το φορεμα που αντιστοιχουσε στο χρωμα του μπλε του παγου .Σαν να μην εφτανε αυτό με τοποθετησε σαν να ημουν ένα πιονι η μια κουκλα απεναντι από τον τεραστιο καθρεπτη του δωματιου της και αρχισε την σκληρη δουλεια .

Αφου εφτιαξε με προσοχη τα μαλλια μου κανοντας τα μικρες μπουκλιτσες και φτιαχνοντας επιλεκτικες πλεξουδιτσες σε λιγα από αυτά ,ηρθε η ωρα του μακιγιαζ .Εκεινη την ωρα εγω εκλεισα απλως τα ματια μου τρεμοντας στην ιδεα να δω τον εαυτο μου στο καθρεπτη μακιγιαρισμενο .Δεν διαμαρτυρηθηκε για αυτό ,συνεχισε την δουλεια της αγνοωντας τα κλειστα μου ματια και την αδιαφορια μου .

Δεν σκεφτομουν τιποτα εκεινη την ωρα και οι λογοι ηταν πολλοι .Πρωτον ,δεν ηθελα να σκεφτω τι ταπεινωση θα με περιμενε αμα εχανα καταλαθος την ισοροπια μου μεσα στο πληθος .Και δευτερον ηθελα να αγνοησω το τι εκανε η Αλις κατω ολη αυτή τη βδομαδα με την Ροζαλι .Το μετανιωσα που δεν εριξα μια τελευταια ματια εγκαιρως .Τωρα ηταν αργα .Καθυσηχασα τον εαυτο μου ξεροντας πως η Αλις δεν θα με αφηνε έτσι και αλλιως να δω τον χορο του παρτυ.

«Ετοιμη» φωναξε θριαμβευτικα η Αλις .

Δεν ειπα τιποτα απλα σηκωθηκα από την θεση μου χωρις να κοιταζω ποτε τον καθρεπτη .Στην Αλις δεν αρεσε αυτό .Ηθελε να μου δειξει το καινουργιο μου προσωπο .Να μου ανεβασει την αυτοπεποιθεση μα καταλαβε εγκαιρως ότι το θεμα δεν ηταν συζητησιμο .

«Παμε;» ρωτησε λιγακι απογοητευμενη .

Κουνησα καταφατικα το κεφαλι μου παραδομενη στο ανχος και στην ανησυχια για το τι θα επακολουθουσε .Οτι και να ηταν αυτό δεν θα ηταν καλο και θα ειχε κυριως θεμα εμενα .

Ανατριχιασα και ακολουθησα την Αλις .Δεν το ειχα προσεξει πιο πριν μα και αυτή ηταν ηδη ντυμενη με τα καλα της .Δικαιολογισα τον εαυτο μου υπενθυμιζοντας μου πως καπως έτσι ντυνοταν και καθημερινα ,μα αυτή δεν ηταν και μια παρα πολύ καλη δικαιολογια .Φορουσε ένα μαυρο σατεν μακρυ φορεμα που εδενε με μια μαυρη ζωνη γυρω από την μεση της αναδεικνυοντας το καλυγραμμο σωμα της .Τα μαλλια της ειχαν το καθημερινο ,απλο στυλ τους .Μονο που ηταν λιγο περισσοτερο περιποιημενα και φαινοταν ότι ειχε χρησιμοποιησει λιγο παραπανω λακ από το κανονικο .

Αυτη η εμφανιση και αυτό το χρωμα του φορεματος δεν θα ξεχωριζε, σκεφτηκα λυπημενα .Για άλλη μια φορα ειχε κανονισει εγω να ημουν ο νουμερο ενα κινουμενος στοχος κουτσομπολιων και σχολιων .Δεν θα το αντεχα αυτό .

«Στο τελος θα με ευχαριστεις» ειπε σαν να ειχε διαβασει τις σκεψεις μου .

Παντα ειχε την παραξενη ικανοτητα να προβλεπει πραγματα από πριν .Αυτη η διαισθηση την εκανε ακομη πιο ικανη για όλα στα ματια μου .Ο χαρακτηρισμος αυτος δεν αρκουσε .Μερικες φορες την φοβομουν κιολας .Μια ενεργεια που εδιχνε για άλλη μια φορα το ποσο κοτα ειμαι .Ποιος φοβοταν την αδερφη του μα τον Θεο;

«Σε ποιον κοσμο θα γινει αυτό; Πες μου απλα για να ξερω»

«Θα με ευχαριστεις»

Το εκανε να ακουστει σαν διαβεβαιωση .Πως ηταν δυνατον να είναι τοσο σιγουρη για αυτό και να το υποστηριζει κιολας;

«Θα δουμε» ειπα αποδοκιμαστικα .

Το πηρε σαν προκληση και αυτό της ανεβασε τον ενθουσιασμο .Γινοταν κανεις να κατευνασει την Αλις; Από ότι καταλαβαινα όχι .

Εντουαρντ

Κοιταξα για πρωτη φορα το ειδωλο μου στον καθρεπτη πρωτου φυγω από το δωματιο μου .Η Ροζαλι μου ειχε προτεινει να φορεσω το πιο καλο μου συνολο ,αν και εγω πιστευα πως ηταν υπερβολικα καλο για παρτυ .Φυσικα ,εκεινη μου ειχε τονισει πως το παρτυ αυτό θα είναι περισσοτερο επισημο στην αρχη και λιγοτερο ανεπισημο στο τελος .Δεν εδωσα σημασια σε αυτή την πληροφορια όταν την πρωτοακουσα , μα μετα από λιγη ωρα η περιεργεια φουντωσε μεσα μου .

Ο Εμετ και ο Τζασπερ συνεχιζαν την κοντρα τους σχετικα με τα στοιχηματα για τον χορο ολο το πρωι και πραγματικα ολη η οικογενεια ειχαμε κουραστει να τους ακουμε.

Η Ροζαλι ,μια συνηθισμενη υποθεση, ετοιμαζοταν ολο το πρωι για το παρτυ .Ο Εμετ την ειχε πειραξει για αυτό λεγοντας ότι στο τελος εκεινη θα ξεχωριζε περισσοτερο και από την Ιζαμπελλα Σουαν, μα εκεινη διαφωνισε τονιζωντας ότι αυτό το ειχε κανονισει η Αλις εδώ και μερες .

Κατεβηκα τα σκαλια του πανω οροφου περνοντας τα δυο δυο μεσα στην βιασυνη μου να παω γρηγορα στο παρτυ .Δικαιολογησα τον εαυτο μου σκεπτομενος ότι οσο πιο γρηγορα θα πηγαινα στο παρτυ τοσο πιο γρηγορα θα εφευγα .Μα κατά βαθος γνωριζα ότι αυτό δεν ηταν αληθεια .

Η Ροζαλι κατεβηκε μαζι με τον Εμετ λιγα λεπτα μετα από εμενα .Ο Εμετ φορουσε και αυτός κατι παρομοιο με μενα ,ενώ η Ροζαλι φορουσε ένα γκρι μακρυ φορεμα με ελευθερους τους ωμους που ακουμπουσε σχεδον στο πατωμα .Ειχε βαλει ελαχιστο make up για το γουστο της ,ενώ τα ξανθα μαλλια της επεφταν πισω στην πλατη της ελευθερα .Το βρηκα πολύ παραξενο για την Ροζαλι να μην δωσει περισσοτερη προσοχη στα μαλλια της .Παντα φροντιζε να ξεχωριζει μα σημερα φανηκε περισσοτερα σαν να ακουλουθουσε συγκεκριμενες οδηγιες .

Ο Τζασπερ ,η Εσμι και ο Καρλαιλ ηρθαν και αυτοι λιγο αργοτερα .Ο Καρλαιλ προτεινε να παρουμε εμεις οι τεσσερις –ο Τζασπερ ,ο Εμετ ,η Ροζαλι και εγω- το Βολβο μου και εκεινοι να παρουν τα αμαξι του Καρλαιλ .Δεν διαφωνισε κανενας απλα ακουλουθησαμε τις πληροφοριες αυτές υπακουα .

Δεν ειχα ορεξη να οδηγησω και δεν ηξερα κιολας που ηταν το σπιτι των Σουαν .Ετσι εβαλα τον Τζασπερ να κανει την δουλεια αυτή με την Ροζαλι συνοδηγο .Εξαλλου ,αυτή ηταν και η μοναδικη από την οικογενεια μας εκτος από την Εσμι που εκανε συχνες επισκεψεις σε αυτό το σπιτι .

Η αγωνια του Τζασπερ δεν κρυβοταν .Θα μπορουσε ακομη και να μπερδεψει το δεξια με το αριστερα η ακομη χειροτερα να τρακαρει το αμαξι μου από το τρακ του .Μετα από τεσσερα τετραγωνα φοβου από την μερια μου για το αμαξι ,η Ροζαλι προσφερθηκε να οδηγησει .Θα της ημουν ευγνωμων για αυτό .

Ο Τζασπερ ταπεινομενος καθησε στην θεση του συνοδηγου και ανεχτηκε τα σχολια του Εμετ για την συμπεριφορα του αυτή .

«Ελεος ,Τζαζ ένα κοριτσακι είναι η μηπως είναι κατι περισσοτερο;Λεω μηπως…» ειπε πειραχτικα ο Εμετ .

«Σκασε, Εμετ» αντεδρασε ο Τζασπερ αυτοματα .

Μεσα σε αυτή την πειραχτικη ατμοσφαιρα φτασαμε και στο σπιτι των Σουαν .


End file.
